


Final Moment

by evermoreteenwolf (xmindclusterx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, Teen Wolf AU, scott mccall imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmindclusterx/pseuds/evermoreteenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and (Y/N) have been dating over a year. After declining so many times, Scott finally agreed to give (Y/N) the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Scott McCall Imagine, featuring Derek Hale. It is angst. If you don't do well with angst and death, do not read.
> 
> Y/N means 'Your Name.' When you see Y/N you insert your own name into the story that way it's you in the story.

Scott looked down at an unconscious (Y/N) with uncertainty and tears filling his soft brown eyes.

He tightly gripped onto her hand in attempt to take as much pain away from her as he possibly could without overdoing it, heeding to Derek’s warning.

(Y/N) slowly inhaled a deep breath, sounding like a long loud gasp, as some of her pain transferred over to Scott then quickly fell back out of consciousness again. He groaned and hissed, feeling the pain transfer, but that didn’t matter. What did matter was trying to figure out how to save her before it would be too late.

Scott turned his head to sorrowfully look over at Derek, who stood some feet away, and hot tears began to roll down the young alphas cheeks. “Derek. Please tell me there’s something that can save, (Y/N). Please.”

“I’m sorry, Scott. There’s nothing else that you can do.” Derek replied sympathetically with an evident frown.

Scott shook his head and closed his eyes, bringing (Y/N)’s hand up to press his lips intensely against it. He then rested his forehead against her inactive hand and began to break down, sobbing, as it became clear that there wasn’t much else to be done but to wait. “It’s all my fault, Derek. It’s all my fault.”

Derek cautiously approached and gripped firmly onto Scott’s shoulder while looking down at (Y/N); paying attention to her lips stained with the black substance telling them her body was unquestionably rejecting the bite. Derek attempted to mask his feelings as best as he could, but internally his heart shattered. Not only for Scott, but for himself as this moment brought him back to that night with Paige.

“Scott— it’s not your fault.”

“Of course it’s my fault!” Scott shouted, rapidly turning his attention to Derek. “I said no before and I should have kept that as my answer! Now she’s—“

Scott cut himself off, focusing his attention on (Y/N) when he felt her hand twitch in his grasp.

“Sc—Scott,” she spoke weakly then turned her head, coughing up more of the black substance onto Derek’s loft floor.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He wept.

Derek grabbed a clean hand towel and swiftly cleaned the substance off her mouth.

“No, I’m –sorry,” (Y/N) gasped for some air, “I made you—bite me.”

Scott gently cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He shook his head with his tears flowing rapidly. He didn’t know what else to say except what he was feeling. “I love you so much.”

Tears rolled down the sides of her face as she looked up at him then she coughed a bit more before responding. “Then—please—don’t let me suffer.”

Derek silently watched their interaction unfold before him and his heart sank into his soul. It felt like Déjà vu.

Scott hung his head and sobbed more knowing what he had to do to take her pain.

End it.

End her.

(Y/N) began to moan in agonizing pain. “Please—Scott.”

Scott nodded his head and swallowed hard knowing that this was the only way even though he desperately didn’t want to do it. He gently slipped his arm beneath her and lifted her up, resting her against his chest to hold her closely. “I’m sorry.”

Derek swallowed down the large mass that was beginning to form in his throat, knowing exactly what this felt like and he was reliving it again through Scott. He knew what this next step felt like and what it would do to Scott, it would break him more than what is already is, he couldn’t let that happen.

“Scott.” Derek stated softly as he knelt down opposite him, “Go. I’ll do it.”

Scott’s eyes expanded with a combination of shock and anger, “What? No!”

“Scott, let Derek—I don’t want you to—have this as our final moment.”

He shook his head and inhaled sharply in attempt to catch his breath, but he couldn’t.

(Y/N) feebly reached up and brushed her fingers lightly against Scott’s cheek. She forced a smile while holding back her tears. “It’s okay.” She whispered.

Scott hesitantly leaned down and pressed his lips to (Y/N)’s forehead for a final time. Gently he passed her over to Derek who then took her into his arms, caringly holding her against his chest. Derek gave a confident nod that made Scott stand and slowly turn his back to them.

“I love you.” She murmured weakly.

Scott slightly cocked his head to a side, but he didn’t look back. “I love you, too.”

With those final words the next thing Scott heard was a loud snap. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop before he turned around and saw Derek slowly laying (Y/N)’s lifeless body on the ground.

“Scott, I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated. It lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to make improvements.


End file.
